1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for packaging and applying of a product, especially a fluid product, for example, a liquid or pasty product. The invention is particularly advantageous for the application of a cosmetic product to the skin.
2. Discussion of Background
The term cosmetic product is intended to mean a product as defined in Council Directive 93/35/EEC of 14 Jun. 1993, amending for the sixth time Directive 76/768/EEC. The invention can advantageously provide a device for application of a cosmetic product. The invention is particularly advantageous for use in applying a make-up product to the eyelids, and more particularly, for application of a line to the eyelids, namely with an eyeliner.
In order to draw a line on the eyelids, it is known to use make-up pencils. It is also known to use devices which include a reservoir containing a liquid product and an applicator equipped with a flexible application element for application of the product. Such devices are, for example, described in the patent applications FR-A-2 633 256 and FR-A-2 412 287. In this type of device, a tip which is flocked or made of felt so as to hold some of the product, or alternatively a tip which includes capillary grooves to hold some of the product, forms the application element. The application element may also be in the form of a brush. When the device is in the closed position, the applicators are immersed in the reservoir in order to take up some of the product. In order to draw a line on her eyelid, the user opens the device by removing the applicator, the tip of which has some of the product on it. The user then draws a line in the same way as with a pencil, that is to say by applying the application element on one side of the eyelid and moving it as far as the other end.
With such application elements, however, it is very difficult to draw a line which is uniform, with a constant thickness over the entire length of the line. This is because the user tends to press on the tip with variable strength when she is drawing the line, such that the tip spreads out variably on the eyelid and varies the width of the tip applied to the eyelid and the line being drawn. In the case of a brush, it is also very difficult to obtain a thin line which is uniform.
Furthermore, it is very difficult to draw an identical line on both eyelids, because the user does not use the same hand movements for drawing a line on the two eyelids. The user either changes hands for each eyelid (entailing the use of one hand with which she is less accustomed) or uses the same hand for both eyelids (entailing different movements in drawing lines of the different eyelids with the same hand). Here again, in performing a different hand movement for each eyelid, the user will tend not to press on the tip of the brush in the same way for both eyelids.
Furthermore, since the eyelid is a very flexible surface, it tends to crease when the tip of the applicator is being moved with sufficient pressure to deposit the product. As a result, it is very difficult to make a continuous line over a creased surface.
Also known are devices for drawing lines on paper which consist of a roller that comes in contact with an ink pad in order to take up some of the ink before transferring the ink onto the paper. A device of this type is, for example, described in U.S. Pat. No. 1,225,067. The roller consists of a flat disc which is fitted so as to rotate on a hoop, which itself is fitted on a container containing the ink pad. Such a device, however, is not suitable for drawing a line on the eyelid. This is because the roller is fitted so as to rotate by means of an attached axle which is fixed at its ends to two side walls of the hoop, which are parallel to the plane of the roller. The roller is arranged relatively close to the side walls, so that they limit the tilting of the roller and/or its translation along the axis of rotation, with these movements possible by the play existing between the roller and the attached axle which is necessary for rotation of the roller. With this arrangement, when the user is drawing a line, the roller rubs against at least one wall so that it does not roll well. It is then necessary to exert a relatively strong pressure on the paper in order to make the roller roll and draw a line. Accordingly such a device would not be acceptable for drawing a thin and uniform line on an eyelid, which could not withstand such pressure.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,163,355 discloses a device for applying a solid lipstick. The device includes a wheel fitted so as to rotate by means of an attached axle. U.S. Pat. No. 2,229,707 discloses a device for dispensing shaving cream, with the device fitted on a tube head. The device includes a rotatably mounted roll which defines a cylindrical application surface. Such devices would not be suitable for drawing uniform lines, particularly on an eyelid, and do not overcome problems associated with conventional line drawing devices as discussed earlier.